Because Of The Snow
by sleeping-lion-heart28
Summary: The acrhangel crew gets to go on a ski trip. Mwu has a plan to tell Murrue how he really feels about her. But when a blizzard comes out of no where Mwu needs to have a new plan so he can save Murrue.


Disclaimer: I dont own gundam seed or any of the characters.

* * *

Mwu looked around the huge ski lodge. The only reason why he came to this place was so he could finally tell the captain Murrue Ramius how he really felt. The entire arch-angel crew got a chance to sign up for a skiing trip and when Mwu seen her name on the list he had to sign up too. 

_I hope everything turns out the way I want it to. Where is she anyway? I hope she isn't out there skiing yet. I can just see it now we'd be on the ski lifts together and when I know were alone on top of the peek during sun set I will tell her. _

_"_Mwu san would you be my skiing buddy?" a voice asked which caused Mwu to fall out of his day dream.

"Huh?" he looked to see Kira in front of him. "sorry I was going to ask Murrue if she'd be mine, do you know where she is?"

"Oh okay, I think the captain is renting her skies over there." the young coordinator said pointing at the long line.

"Okay great thanks kid." Mwu with some difficulty eventually cut through the line to get next to Murrue. "Hey captain I was wondering if you'd want to be my skiing partner?"

She jumped at his sudden presence "Mwu uh… commander I'm sorry but I don't think I need one." she said.

"Oh come on what if you hurt yourself?"

she let out a little laugh "Mwu I don't think…"

"okay then think about me, this is my very fist time skiing I might fall and get hurt, or I might cut my self somehow and bleed to death and it would be all your fault."

"I think your being a little over dramatic Mwu."

He gave her the best puppy eyed expression he had "please it would be fun you and me the snow it would be a nice break from the war."

"Okay fine you convinced me I'll be your skiing buddy."

_Great I'm one step closer to telling her_.

"I hope you don't mind but I was thinking of going cross country skiing." she said.

"Sure I don't see why not." _Oh man that completely ruins my plan there's no ski lift or a peek that way_ he thought. They got their skies. _oh well I guess I'd have to try to find a way to improvise._

* * *

"How do you put these things on?" Mwu yelled getting flustered at the skies. 

"Oh come on Mwu you've been trying to put that one ski on for fifteen minutes now." Murrue said "I keep on telling you, you need to step toe to heel."

"I am but, its not working."

"How hard can it be?" Murrue asked.

"If you think its so easy then you can help me." he said.

She sighed as she bent down taking hold oh his boot pressing the toe into the clip. It clicked into place.

"oh so that's how you do it" said Mwu "your so clever."

"So do you think you can do the other one, or do you need my help again."

He smiled sweetly. "yes please."

She helped him put on the last ski easily. "Great now try moving."

He looked at her and smiled again. "Um can you help me get to the tracks?" "I know I'm going to fall."

"If you don't know how to ski why did you sign up for this?"

"I uh… I'm always up for trying new things, why did you think I was up to something else?"

She sighed again. "fine hold on to me."

He did what she said. _this is great I'm so close to her._ He looked her up and down. _she looks so good, this is the very first time I seen her with out any kind of uniform on._

Murrue was wearing a light blue coat, with a purple hat with matching purple mittens. He was to busy admiring her beauty he forgot to look where he was stepping, one of his skies went on top of the other and when he tried to take another step, he lost his balance and he fell and since Murrue was hanging on to him at the time he took her down with him. She blushed when she landed safely on top of Mwu. his strong arms were wrapped around her as if he was protecting her from the cold snow.

"Sorry my bad." he said sheepishly.

"Its okay lets just try to get up, I'll go first." She tried pushed herself up but, then she realized something. "Mwu you can let go now."

He blushed "oh sorry once again that's my bad." When they both got up the looked back to see Neumann, Chandra, and Tonomura staring at them. "What is it?" Mwu asked.

"Nothing" they all said at the same time.

_They better not ruin our moment_ he thought glaring at their retreating forms.

"Okay everyone" Murrue yelled out to the arch-angel crew who were getting their skis on and getting everything ready. "Meet back here in five hours we'd be going back to the arch-angel then."

_Great five hours alone with Murrue I should be able to tell her in that amount of time he thought._

"Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded _yes I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I will tell you how I really feel. Murrue do you feel the same way? Well there's really only one way to find out_.

"Okay since holding on to me didn't work lets just hold hands" she said.

"Okay that works to" he said. _But, I would rather hold you _he thought.

When they got on the tracks Murrue went I front of him. "I think I should go first that way you wouldn't slow me down, and I wouldn't run into you when you fall."

he laughed "what makes you think me Mwu la Flaga, the hawk of endymion, the man that makes the impossible possible would fall?"

"try to move forward."

"Easy just watch me." Unfortunately for Mwu there was a small patch of ice on the snow. To his dismay Mwu fell on his back.

Murrue sighed "this is going to take awhile."

* * *

"Hey Murrue I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of this." he said as they were proceeding through the trails Just as he finished that sentence he fell again but, this time on his stomach and his skis were crossed. "Stop!" he cried out. 

She looked in back of her. "Come on Mwu get up!"

"I can't can you please get me untangled?"

"No you have to do it yourself, if you don't you'll never learn how to ski."

"Who ever said I wanted to learn how to ski the only reason I went to this stupid thing was to be with…" _what am saying I cant tell her now._ "Oh look a bunny" he said pointing under a tree.

She looked up at the sky look "its beginning to snow."

"Do you think we should go back in case it snows a lot and the tracks get coved?" Mwu asked.

"No I think we would be fine." she replied.

"Aren't you getting cold? I think the temperature is going down."

"no, the only reason you getting cold is because you keep on falling in the snow." she said moving forward.

"Wait" he cried out again trying his best to get up.

Mean while

Athrun was watching the local weather report on the TV at the ski resort. _Wait there's a blizzard coming, that just came out of nowhere._ He stood up _I need to warn everyone. That's out there according to my calculations the storm should be here in about thirty minutes._

_Thirty minutes later_

"Man I'd hate to be out there" Kira said looking out of the window. "The only thing you can see is snow."

"Yeah and the wind is very strong and the fact that its blowing the snow makes it even worse" Miriallia said.

Athrun looked around nervously "hey has anyone seen the captain and the commander?"

"Everyone should be here" Kira said.

"So was everyone down hill skiing?" Athrun asked.

"No the captain and the commander were cross country skiing" Neumann replied. "I think they were the only two doing that."

"Are you saying there still out there?" Sai asked.

_back to Mwu &Murrue_

Murrue never felt so cold in her life. The jacket she was wearing didn't seem to help at all the cold still met her body. It was snowing so badly that Mwu and Murrue had to stop skiing and start walking blindly through the storm.

Mwu shivered. _this is just my luck_ he thought. Murrue was trying to keep up with Mwu. _There has to be some kind of shelter somewhere, "_Murrue try to stay close behind me."

He turned around to look at her but, what he saw was her figure lying in the snow a couple yards away. Mwu ran to her and quickly collected her in his arms.

"Murrue wake up, open your eyes." _She looks paler then normal and she's shivering violently. Its no good she's unconscious. _Mwu held Murrue close _I need to warm her up somehow_.

She made a small whimpering sound. Mwu's eyes filled with tears, he lifted the shivering Murrue and waked on.

"Which way?" He thought _why me? Why cant I ever do anything right? especially when it really counts. I cant let it get to me, I really need to keep my wits. If now for me…_ he looked down at Murrue in his arms. _Then for Murrue_. "Hold on Murrue I hope you can hear me because I wont let you down."

Mwu walked until he seen something in the distance. "Could that be?" He walked as fast as he could against the strong cold wind. _Yes it is a cabin were saved. _

He went to the door and turned the knob it was unlocked. (why its unlocked it makes things easier) Mwu walked in the cabin and all the lights were off.

_Okay good no ones here_. He looked down at Murrue she was as pale as a ghost, her cloths were all wet and she was still shivering "hold on a little bit longer" he whispered. He opened up a door to another room _yes it's a bedroom_. Mwu placed Murrue on the floor _okay now I need to… remove all her wet cloths _he thought Nervously. He took off her jacket and her wet shirt. _Good she's wearing an undershirt. If she wasn't she would probably kill me_. He took off her soaking pants and he lifted her up and placed her on the bed he looked at his cloths _okay now its my turn_. Mwu took everything off except his boxers. He laid next to her on the big soft bed and pulled the blankets over them. Mwu pulled Murrue into his embrace. _Please Murrue please be okay, if anything were to happen to you I wouldn't know what to do._

He paced a light kiss on top of her head. he realized how cold and tired he felt. Mwu fell asleep instantly

* * *

Murrue eventually woke up. _Huh where am I?_ she placed her head back down then she realized she was lying on someone's bare chest. Murrue looked to see who it is "Mwu?" _But he's so warm _she thought wrapping her arms around him. 

Mwu mumbled something and opened his eyes "hey there, are you okay?"

She nodded "yes thanks to you" she quietly said.

"Thank goodness I thought you had hyperthermia" he whispered.

"Thank you for saving my life" she said blushing.

unconsciously he brought her closer Murrue lifted her head off Mwu chest, her marigold eyes met his blue ones.

"Murrue" he whispered. Mwu gently pressed his lips on to hers for a gentle non intrusive kiss.

Her eyes widened _what is this_? But, she soon found herself closing her eyes and being lost in their exchange. She felt so warm.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Oh Mwu I love you too." He was so happy "I'm glad you feel the same way, I really am."

"Should we go back to the resort? I'm sure everyone is worried."

"I don't know how far we walked, and who knows how long we've been asleep for all we know the blizzard could still be going on." He yawned "I don't know about you but, that whole experience really took a lot out of me, I need to rest a little bit more before I go anywhere" he said closing his eyes.

She smiled and laid back down listening to the gentle beating of his heart. "Yes that's a good idea."

They soon entered the would of dreams their hearts where filled with warmth and comfort. For they had each other and that's all that matter to them.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this story, sorry if it wasn't good. please review. 

a lot of the stuff Mwu did while skiing like falling on his stomach not able to get up I based on my own experiences. last year for Phy ed I did the very same thing and the fact that my teacher kept on telling me to get up didn't really help me. I'm such a klutz LOL


End file.
